


No Better Place

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Battlestar Galactica, Caprica Six/Gaius Baltar, perfect<br/>Six buys the tickets early and she waits in the middle of the crowded stands, midnoon before the match begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Place

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Caprica as "Six" in this since it pre-dates her name change in _Downloaded_ and I think she'd think of herself as Six rather than an alias. The concept of this is parsed from _Pegasus_. I've always imagined that Head!Six's description of waiting for Gaius at a pyramid game came from Caprica's experiences.

Six buys the tickets early and she waits in the middle of the crowded stands, midnoon before the match begins. She sits in the throng of humans, the pre-match excitement building up around her and through her as she waits for Gaius to come. She’s wondered if he thought of her before their meetings as she did about him and, a sardonic twist of her lips, imagines that she could possibly be the very last thing in his mind before coming here – there were so very many interns to impress.

But a few minutes after the pyramid game starts – Sam Anders on the megascreen above the field feinting right then left around a player for the Hydras and passing to Morris Fink – Six spots Gaius through the crowd, scanning the human faces around her. It isn’t unexpected – the feeling of happiness inside her when she sees him – she’s known him long enough to know that he provokes that response in her. But she still relishes it.

He comes and sits in the empty seat beside her, leaning forward for a short kiss before settling into his chair, rubbing her red lipstick off his mouth with an elegant gesture. “Couldn’t you have found a better place?” he asks, glancing furtively around – he always expects someone to recognize him, the celebrity scientist.

“You’re late,” Six reminds him instead of answering.

“Yes, I apologize, love. Something cropped up at work. Very important.”

Six takes his hands and draws him close and Gaius looks at her, wariness flickering in his eyes. “I wasn’t asking.” Because if she asked, he might tell her something she didn’t want to know.

Instead, she laces their fingers together on the arm rest between them, leaning close so it’s her heat and his heat mingling from shoulder to knee, her ankle hooked around his – delicate, human ankle against the toe of her high heel. Her lips spread in a slow, wide smile as Gaius looks at her through the dark lenses of his sunglasses, the corners of his lips crooked up. Whether he was with anyone else between then and the last time, it doesn’t matter – Gaius has always been hers and the feeling of ownership makes Six’s heart rap a tattoo of joy.

“Now what’s gotten into you?” he murmurs against the curve of her throat and Six chuckles.

“Maybe I’m happy to see you.” Stroking the tips of her fingers over Gaius’s wrist, she detects the rate of his heartbeat as it begins to pound faster. She slides her leg over his leg, his knee in the crook of her knee, his leg against the inside of her thigh – the length of her leg bright and naked from the point that her long, fringed coat covers her.

Gaius stares down at her leg, at the juncture of where her coat closes over her lap, and Six can practically see the thoughts coalescing in his lovely brain. “I can see how I may have that effect on you.”

Six smiles, the shape of her happiness outlined in the shade of her red lipstick. “Gaius, I wouldn’t get carried away if I were you.”

Gaius smiles and looks down at the field. Six wonders, not for the first time, if Gaius actually understands the rules of the game. “Well, you mustn’t blame a man for his pride.”

“Oh, can’t I?”

Gaius’s hand curves over Six’s knee, warm and soft, and strokes upward, idling on Six’s thigh. “Darling, why must you be so cruel to me?”

“Cruel?” Six coaxes Gaius close with a fingertip under his chin, until his space is her space and the scientist’s breath is warm against her red lips. “You couldn’t handle it if I was cruel to you, Gaius.”

Gaius’s lips are curved when Six presses a kiss to them, his fingers soft between hers as she slips their hands under her coat. Always quick to catch on, Gaius’s fingers flirt with her body before Six pushes them down. Flirt with the hemline of her short, lace skirt before Six guides his hand between her legs. She didn’t wear panties because she knew they were meeting and now his fingertips are light against her sex. He laughs delightedly against her mouth. “Here?” he asks, like this is new – it’s in Six’s definition to do as she pleases. It might explain the attraction.

“Right here,” Six whispers against Gaius’s ear. The strands of his dark hair brush against her face as his warm, warm fingers stroke the juncture of her thighs, slide between the folds of her sex into the wet heat of her body. She presses closer, so the movement of his hand will be hidden beneath the curve of her arm, sliding her hand into the curve of his neck as he touches her.

His clever fingers play notes against her nerves, drawing out an electric thrill, a feed of energy. Six devours him with red lips and slick tongue – the din of the crowd rising as his fingers slide in and out between her legs, faster, harder. His fingertips twist and press into the perfect place, making her shake and shiver and she gasps against Gaius’s lips.

She can project anything but she stays where she is – her periphery blurring into basestar red with her encroaching climax. As she comes against his hand, moaning into his mouth, she thinks that she’d stay right here forever. It’s perfect.


End file.
